1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods used in billing and delivery systems.
2. Background
Many companies conduct month to month billing for routine goods and services. For example, a telephone company sends a bill to each of its customers at the end of every billing period. Each bill describes in detail a customer's accrued charges for that month, and typically includes a courtesy pre-addressed envelope for the customer to make payment.
All billing procedures have a substantial impact on the cash flow of a company. This is due to the fact that the sooner a company receives payment for its services, the sooner it can meet obligations of its own or use the payment to earn interest. Efficiencies in billing, thus, increase revenue for billing companies.
Prior Art
Originally, billing efficiencies have been created by automation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,498, utilizes a computer aided system to print and mail customer invoices. It also has the feature of attaching postage to a remittance envelope so the customer can conveniently deposit it in the mail.
The present invention achieves what the prior art has not been able to accomplish. This invention encourages customers to deposit a remittance envelope as early as possible. Furthermore, this invention accomplishes this task by positive reinforcement providing a reward for doing so.
Other prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,119 which authenticates the validity of an object, such as a stamp through stenography. Another, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,421, creates a method of printing a postage stamp directly on a delivery piece. These developments, while increasing the respective authenticity and ease with which postage is used, do not create any incentive for a customer to deposit her remittance envelope in the mail as early as possible.